


【盾冬】礼物

by XuYing



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuYing/pseuds/XuYing
Summary: 冬兵对于美国队长就是一份礼物。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes
Kudos: 6





	【盾冬】礼物

12月，纽约的天气比人更适应这个月份，气温早早降到了零度以下，夜晚偶尔还会飘个雪。飘雪的夜晚，巴基都会坐在客厅的落地窗前发呆。他喜欢看雪花纷纷扬扬落下，喜欢看从玻璃一角慢慢爬出来的冰花，喜欢看自己的呼吸喷洒在玻璃上模糊了玻璃后的景色。白色的雪让他觉得整个世界都很干净。他通常一发呆就是一个晚上，醒来的时候身上已经被人披了一条羊绒毛毯——斯蒂夫最喜欢的那条红白蓝三色毛毯。

如果在这种天气出任务可真是遭罪。

但邪恶不会因为天气原因偃旗息鼓，坚守岗位的美国队长更不会因为天气就放松对自己的要求。

昨晚刚下过雪，一大早，斯蒂夫就把山姆从被窝里挖了出来。虽然外面正在化雪，温度比较低，寒风刺骨，但这不能是山姆偷懒不去晨跑的理由。

等山姆终于浑浑噩噩的爬了起来，准备去厕所刷牙洗脸，巴基正好从厕所出来。他赤裸的上半身，下半身围着一条浴巾，拖鞋被摆在厕所门口，毛茸茸的，显然不适合洗完澡后穿。他赤着脚走进客厅，湿漉漉的头发还冒着热气，表示他刚刚洗了一个热水澡。

他们现在住的公寓有铺地暖，所以不穿衣服也不会觉得冷。

“怎么不再睡一会儿？我猜你昨晚又是一晚没睡。”

斯蒂夫走近巴基，自然地从他手里接过了那块擦头的毛巾，开始细细擦干他有点长的头发（平时选择扎起来）。

三人刚住在一起那会儿，冬兵洗的都是冷水澡，更加不会想到擦干的问题，如果不是斯蒂夫坚持，他现在都过不回正常人的生活。

“不是要出门晨跑吗？我刚才听到你叫了山姆，所以我就先准备一下。”巴基的声音从毛巾底下，朦朦胧胧的，有点没睡醒的感觉。可能是头发被斯蒂夫擦的太舒服，他又开始昏昏欲睡了。

“巴基，今天天气怎么冷，要不你别出门了。”

“斯蒂夫，我也有血清，我不怕冷，别把我当成普通人。”

“好吧好吧，那你得把我给你买的马甲穿上，不然我不让你出门。”斯蒂夫当然不会把巴基当成普通人，因为巴基比普通人更加怕冷。

斯蒂夫感觉到手底下的头点了点，他默认巴基同意了他的要求。

斯蒂夫原本没想让巴基和他们一起去晨跑，虽然跑步的时候巴基可以穿的稍微保暖些，但只要他的左手离开手套一会儿，寒气会立刻侵占整条手臂，结起霜冻，然后顺着手臂直达连结手臂的神经末梢。受到直接刺激的神经末梢放大了数百倍寒意，巴基感觉到的刺骨远比普通人明显，后果也更严重，可能导致他左半边身体暂时失去感知。但巴基坚持，斯蒂夫也只好同意他和他们一起晨跑。

美国队长三人一如往常出现在林肯大教堂的门口，刚下过雪的大教堂整体颜色更加深沉，顶上星星点点白雪像老人斑白的头发、时间不知不觉间留下的印记。

他们要按照原定计划绕大教堂跑三十圈。

山姆是三人中穿的最正常的，一件灰色连帽长袖配一条军绿色长裤。冬兵比他稍微奇怪了点，短袖配黑色羽绒马甲，虽然斯蒂夫要求他穿马甲，但没说他不不可以穿短袖，所以就出现了现在这样诡异的搭配。他的左手带了一只厚厚的、从肩膀一直到指尖长的皮手套，看起来像装了义肢，某种意义上的确如此。但三人中穿着最诡异的还是斯蒂夫，他一年四季晨跑都穿着短袖，还是山姆第一次遇见他时的那套衣服——灰蓝色短袖配藏青色长裤。

真够节俭的。

在一阵“on your left”和“on your right”中，空气温度越来越低，早晨刚露了一点脸的太阳已经没有踪影，深灰色的乌云裹挟着洁白的雪花悠悠而至。仿佛天赐的礼物，不少孩子都为这场突如其来的降雪雀跃不已，路上的行人纷纷停住脚步，微笑着伸出手接一两片。这次的雪花不是很湿，接触之后还能保有雪花的形态，要好一会儿才会融化。

巴基也抬起脸，有一片雪花恰巧落在他的睫毛上，过了一会儿化成水，顺着他的眼角流了下来不少，水渍长长的，在寒风中又结成冰霜，配上那双清澈的眼睛，仿佛他为这场惊喜的降雪流下感动的泪水。

下雪很美。

巴基的确这么认为，但他现在开始举觉得下雪很麻烦了。

不少雪花顺着他敞开的领子滚进衣服，因为跑步升高的体温一下子融化了它们，雪水很快沾湿衣料，被路过的风一吹，巴基打了个冷战。

斯蒂夫第一时间察觉到巴基的不适，他从带来的包里拿出了一条红白蓝三色的围巾。（不知道为什么，他几乎所有的东西都是由红白蓝三色组成，难道他对于这三种颜色有什么偏执？）围巾在吧唧的脖子上绕了两圈，斯蒂夫简单的打了个结。

“这样会不会好一点？”

巴基低头摸了摸自己脖子上的围巾，很温暖，上面还有斯蒂夫的味道，一种淡淡的、干净的花香。他点点头，表示自己现在很好。

“Cap，你什么时候买围巾了？还有没有，也给我一条，我现在也觉得有点冷。”山姆看到了巴基脖子上标准的美国队长式围巾，他觉得自己被喂了一口狗粮，但他好像还嫌不够。

“抱歉，山姆，这是我给巴基的礼物，所以只准备了一条。你冷的话我可以把带来的外套借给你穿。”斯蒂夫回给山姆一个“抱歉没准备你的”的眼神，他把自己的包打开，露出了里面那件皮夹克。

“算了，我自己带外套了……”山姆果断回绝了斯蒂夫的提议，果然，他又吃了一口狗粮。

巴基的手还在摸围巾，他向左歪了歪头，思考“礼物”是什么意思，他是第一次听到这个词。

“Cap？Cap？听到请回答。”

斯蒂夫腰间的联络器突然响了起来，一般代表附近又有事件发生。

“收到。什么事？”

“离你们三条街远的接到发生一起持枪抢劫银行案件，目前纽约警察已经到达，抢匪总共五人，手里有两个人质，请求支援。”

“收到，我、猎鹰、冬兵马上赶到。”

放下联络器，三人对视一眼，立刻动身。

原本这类持枪案件他们解决起来轻轻松松，山姆负责空中奇袭，斯蒂夫和巴基近战，分分钟就能搞定一批人。但问题是他们今天出来晨跑，都没带自己的装备，现在处理起来就有些麻烦了。

即便如此，经历了一系列搏斗，三人还是撂倒持枪抢劫的抢匪，救下人质，唯一阵亡的就是斯蒂夫送给巴基的围巾，抢匪挣扎的时候手里的刀划破了它。

纽约警察带走完整的抢匪之后，巴基闷闷不乐了好久，回Stark大厦的路上斯蒂夫一直在安慰他，说只是一条围巾而已，如果巴基喜欢，他重新买一条送给他，但始终没什么效果。

斯蒂夫进房间与远在外国出差的局长汇报情况，山姆去找托尼讨论改良他的翅膀的方法，巴基一个人坐在沙发上，他对面沙发上瘫着一条美女蛇。

娜塔莎难得不用出任务，她给自己放个假，慵懒地躺在沙发上，嘴里嚼着口香糖。她感觉到对面探究的目光，微微张开的眼睛瞥见是巴基之后又重新闭上了。爱看就看呗，反正他是弯的，又不会看上自己。

“娜塔莎……”看了良久，久到娜塔莎以为巴基不打算和自己说话时，巴基开口叫了她的名字，之后没有什么实质内容。

“嗯？”娜塔莎从鼻子里发出疑问的声音，软糯中带点挑逗，躺着的姿势由原来的仰卧改为侧卧，左手撑着自己的下颚，微张开的眼睛媚眼如丝。

如果是一般男人都会为她现在的模样失神，以至于忘了自己原本打算说什么。但巴基在这个定义之外。

“我想问你……”

很少看见巴基这种犹犹豫豫的样子，他接下来的话勾起了娜塔莎的兴趣。于是她又换了个姿势，背靠沙发翘着二郎腿，双手交叉在胸口。

看来她逃不过当知心大姐姐的命运，总有人喜欢在她放假的时候找她帮忙。

“想问什么？”

“我把……斯蒂夫送我的礼物弄坏了……我现在该怎么办？”巴基双手插在口袋里，口袋里是那条坏了的围巾。

就这事？

娜塔莎心想这又不是什么大事，一个礼物而已。难道那个礼物是Cap第一次送他的，然后被他弄坏了？

为了表示自己真的认真思考了巴基的问题，娜塔莎嚼了好一会儿口香糖才开口，脸上还是神秘莫测的表情。

“既然你弄坏了Cap送你的礼物，那你回送他一份礼物不就好了。”

“可是……”巴基皱着眉头，困惑蒙着灰绿色的眼睛，“我不知道斯蒂夫喜欢什么。”

娜塔莎很不精致的翻了个白眼，你不知道不会问本人吗，和我说又没用，我也不知道Cap喜欢什么，顶多知道他喜欢你。

“那你就去问他喜欢什么，问清楚就可以准备了。正好快到圣诞节，你可以赶上给他送个圣诞礼物。对了，记得放袜子里。”

娜塔莎一拍桌子，订好了巴基之后的任务。

等斯蒂夫从房间出来的时候，大厅只有巴基一个人，他还坐在沙发上，眉头紧锁，似乎在为什么大事烦恼。

“巴基，你怎么了？”

“斯蒂夫……”巴基抬起头，看见斯蒂夫的时候他反而松了一口气，“我想问你……你，你最喜欢什么？”

这个问题把斯蒂夫问的一愣，巴基开始关心他喜欢什么了，这应该是种好的现象。他不再只关心任务，开始关心身边的人。为了不打击他的积极性，斯蒂夫回答的很简单。

“我最喜欢你。”

是啊，这个答案很简单。

但对巴基接下来要做的事来说，这个答案实在是太为难人了！

“巴基，你真的没事吗？”斯蒂夫瞧着巴基非但没有因为他的答案高兴，眉头反而锁的更紧，有些不解。

他说了什么很难理解的话吗？他最喜欢巴基有什么问题吗？

被斯蒂夫担心的巴基则在想，斯蒂夫最喜欢我，那我就要把自己当成礼物送给他，但是我到哪里去找个能装下我的袜子呢？要不等会儿再去问问娜塔莎有什么办法。

之后斯蒂夫、巴基和山姆三人一起回了家。

或许是临近圣诞节，街道上的犯罪率骤降，那些有犯罪想法的人也要回家过圣诞。一闲下来，巴基三天两头往Stark大厦跑，有时候一呆就是一整天，这种情况让斯蒂夫莫名产生了危机感。

平安夜，托尼把所有复仇者都叫回Stark大厦，他要举办一场盛大的复仇者晚会。参加的人有蜘蛛侠彼得、美国队长斯蒂夫、冬兵巴基、猎鹰山姆、黑寡妇娜塔莎、浩克班纳、蚁人保罗、绯红女巫旺达、幻视以及鹰眼克林特和他的孩子们。孩子们看到超级英雄高兴坏了，叽叽喳喳的和彼得有得一拼。其实彼得也高兴坏了，他很少有机会能看到这么多超级英雄一起出现，甚至自己能作为其中的一员出席，这一切都要感谢Stark先生。

今天注定是一个酣畅的夜晚，托尼看准斯蒂夫和巴基有血清，酒精很难对他们产生影响，所以集中火力给他们灌酒。最后，巴基先倒了，由娜塔莎扶着他先回房间休息。

虽然斯蒂夫很担心，表示自己想亲自送巴基回房间，然后再回来继续喝，但托尼不放人，他只好一边拼酒，一边用忧心忡忡的目光盯着两人离开的背影。

终于把所有人都喝倒了，斯蒂夫还保持着清醒。超级血清太恐怖了，高效代谢使得斯蒂夫从来没喝醉过。

他一路快步回到两人的房间，看到闭着眼睛躺在床上，被子盖到下巴处的巴基才真正放下心。

他想，果然是自己最近太紧张了。

斯蒂夫笑了笑，右膝跪在床上靠近巴基，用手轻轻拍了拍他的脸颊。

“巴基，你现在觉得怎么样？难不难受？有没有想吐的感觉？”

巴基的睫毛颤了颤，最终睁开眼睛。他原本就没喝醉，只是借着喝醉的由头先回房间，和娜塔莎一起准备礼物。准备好之后他就一直在等斯蒂夫，没想到他们喝酒喝的那么晚，现在估计已经接近零点，等的他都睡着了。

“我感觉很好，我没事。”巴基露出一个甜美的笑容，甜美得斯蒂夫不自觉吞了口口水，他马上离开床掩饰自己的窘境。

“你没事就好。”

斯蒂夫背对着巴基脱了外套，他今天穿了两件，里面是一件白色背心。等他折好了衣服转过身时，他被坐起来的巴基惊得目瞪口呆，可能还无意识流了点口水。

没办法，太秀色可餐了！

“巴、巴、巴基，你这是要做什么？”

床上的巴基浑身缠着红白蓝三色的丝绸带子，从脖子到脚，严严实实的，喉咙旁边还打了一个诱人的蝴蝶结。

巴基在斯蒂夫的眼神中感觉到了一丝威胁，不是那种致命的威胁，而是令他脸红心狂跳、仿佛下一刻就要被整个吃下肚的威胁。

“我……我弄坏了你送我的礼物，娜塔莎说……说我应该会送你一个礼物……我、我也不知道、不知道你喜欢什么……上次你说……你说你最喜欢我，我、我就打算把、把我当成礼物……送给你。圣诞节快乐，斯蒂夫。”

在斯蒂夫越来越炙热，炙热得他都快融化的目光中，巴基终于结结巴巴地把自己想说的话说完了，他深深吸一口气，红着脸小声问斯蒂夫喜欢这份礼物吗。

“喜欢、我非常喜欢！”

斯蒂夫小心翼翼地靠近，像是怕自己自己动作太大就会吓跑自己的猎物。上了床，他一下子按倒了巴基，左手摸着那个花了一番心思打出来的蝴蝶结，湿润的吻随即落下。

在额头、在眼睛、在鼻子、在嘴唇、在下巴，他还啃了一口下巴。接着蝴蝶结被抽开，一条接着一条丝带被扔在地上，他真的有种在拆礼物的感觉。

小时候他的日子过得很拮据，平安夜有顿能吃饱的晚餐就已经很好了，他根本不奢望收到圣诞老人送给好孩子的礼物，因为他连挂起来收礼物的圣诞节袜子都没有。自从认识巴基起，每个圣诞节他都会收到巴基送的小东西，虽然都很普通，但他非常珍惜。他没想到，他真的没想到巴基在这个圣诞节竟然还会送给他礼物，还是一份这么珍贵的礼物。

他一定会更加珍惜。

失去了丝带的包裹，越来越多的皮肤暴露在空气中。

温柔的吻落在咽喉、落在锁骨、落在胸口、落在小腹、落在……

再也抑制不住声音的巴基小声着喘气，这让他的声音听起来不那么令人面红耳赤。

“啪”

斯蒂夫打了一个响指，房间的灯全灭了。

“(ˉ▽￣～) 切~~”

门外的众复仇者从心里发出一声惋惜，房间原本就有监视器，托尼正在给大家放现场直播。现在灯一关什么也看不见了，那就算了吧。

娜塔莎嚼着口香糖盯了一会儿门口，心里为自己的机智点了个赞，Cap果然很喜欢这份礼物。


End file.
